tears shed on destiny
by nathans.girl.23
Summary: “And if they find out that You’re married to Nathan, then they’ve got your weakness because he is and you know it.” naley season 2


**So I know this is a weird idea but I kind of came to me this is a oneshot I think I'll see how it goes anyway I hated season 2 because the whole Haley leaving Nathan and I started to think more into it of maybe Haley didn't pick Music or her career over Nathan what if she had to go because it was her destiny… hope you enjoy…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My parents called it a gift. I called it a curse. I'd lived with it my whole life and that's why I hid myself and kept quite just having Lucas as a close friend. I didn't want people knowing, I was scared of people knowing. God I couldn't even tell Nathan.

But how do you…

" Hey honey by the way thought you should know I'm a mutant and can move things with my mind." Nope don't think so.

It turned out it was genetic and everyone in my family is 'gifted' as they call it. That's why we're all spread out across the country. When my brothers and sisters became of age they would get shipped off, apparently covering more ground and protecting more people being more spread out. That's what my parents are doing to... travelling the world, protecting it.

So when I passed my 18th birthday I was waiting for it. So when Chris turned up I really wasn't surprised. But I had hidden it for so long I couldn't, I wouldn't let it get out. Chris is a friend of the family, well kind of; when you would come of age he would help and guide you to your full potential. He had done with all my brothers and sisters and apparently New York needed me more than my husband did. So I left.

And that's why I'm here. Chris calls me selfish for it, but I just explain if I don't do it I can't live. And that why I'm here. Stood in Nathan's apartment and what once was mine. Chris screams at me, telling me that I'm not letting Nathan move on because I'm always here. I watch him sleeping, clear the apartment for him and help him to the loo when he's drunk too much and puking everywhere, sometimes I even crawl into bed with him. But he never knows, I always teleport out before he realise and just thinks he's dreaming.

I'm not even sure if that's what you call it, teleporting, all I know is that I move stuff and my powers have grown with my emotions that are tied to Nathan that I can even move myself to him, its liked we're linked. I constantly feel him and that what keeps me fighting, it's what keeps me strong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley people are dieing."

"And I can't stop that."

"Yes you can, it's your destiny, it's what you're meant to do." Chris had said it a million times but she still didn't want to listen.

"How can you be sure? What if I'm not? What if I'm just meant to stay in Tree Hill with Nathan forever?"

""It could be. But one thing that I am sure of Haley, is that if you do stay here forever will be cut a hell of a lot shorter than if you come with me to New York."

"What?"

"You're putting him in Danger Haley. And everyday the dangers growing because people know about you. They know about your whole family and they're trying to pick you off one by one."

Haley was listening now more than ever.

"And if they find out that You're married to Nathan, then they've got your weakness because he is and you know it."

That was the conversation that had finally hit a nerve and she had seen what she had to do. So when Nathan gave her a chose, she had picked one that saved him. But he didn't know that.

"I love you so much" Her hand slowly smoothed the hair of her raven haired husband as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Haley slowly leaded down kissing him tenderly on the lips. He responded slightly in his drunken sleep and sighed. A sob escaped her mouth as he moved closer to her familiar body bringing him comfort that only came around her. And he latched on, encircling her waist and holding on for dear life.

"Come on Nate lets get you to bed." She wiped her eyes before lifting his arms to around her shoulders and pulling him up of the coach in the direction of the bedroom. When she was here she didn't dare use her gift because it was just them, no gift, no family secret that put her life in danger everyday, just them and their love.

The sudden movement seemed to startle Nathan awake.

"Haley." He croaked. He sounded like a little lost boy just wanting his mummy.

Confusion, fear, love and sadness written all over his face, it was heartbreaking.

"I've got you, it's going to be ok, I've got you." She soothed him as he slowly nodded and with her guidance made it to his bed in the bedroom.

Quietly she removed his shoes and clothes down to his boxers before helping him under the covers. He didn't say a word thinking it was a dream and not wanting to wake up just yet. With a lingering kiss on his forehead she began to move away. Nathan sensed this and latched onto her arm

"Stay…please." Even in the dark she could make out the need in his eyes. Nodding he let go, his arm dropping to his side and he watched as she changed into some pjs that were left in her draw and quickly made work of getting into the bed she had longed for since leaving and moving over to Nathan. They fit together like a jigsaw.

"I miss you."

"I love you Nathan just remember that." She rolled over getting more comfortable as his arms tangled around her body bringing her back as close to his chest as possible.

As he drifted back to sleep like minutes before content with Haley in his embrace, Haley lay awake taking it all in and as the sun began to rise giving to room a slight glow, Haley closed her eyes and shedding silent tears she started to disappear like she was never there. With the comfort and warmth he felt leaving Nathan steered and brought his hand up to the pillow that was still warm and lingered with her perfume. And just like the nights before his heart broke, thinking it was just a dream.


End file.
